Databases, both local and distributed, contain enormous volumes of information. No longer is the information limited to textual entries, but rather it includes a variety of data that is available in the form of video, audio, photographs, etc. In order to locate a particular subset of data quickly, the user, in general, traces and retraces various search routines through the database "world" until a certain level of familiarity is achieved. At such point, the possibility exists of being able to locate the desired subset of data in a reasonable period of time.
The prior art has attempted to provide various techniques for filtering the breadth of information or for narrowing the scope of search for a particular information subset. Common word searching is one technique which is employed, but requires a high level of skill on the part of the user to be effectively utilized. A common feature of all search techniques is that they rely upon the accumulated knowledge of the user for successful accomplishment of a search task. The systems which incorporate the data do not, themselves, accumulate a history of the user's actions, but rather require the user to acquire the skill to enable a reasonable utilization of the search tools.
In the above-noted Application entitled "Facility for the Intelligent Selection of Information Objects" (Persona), incorporated herein by reference, an automated facility is provided for determining the value of information, based on each user's subjective preferences. A search is executed by comparing the user's preferences with prior characterizations of information objects or sets, which are the subject of the search. Once the comparisons are made, an ordered list is compiled of a set of data sources, starting with a most relevant and ending with the least relevant. By selecting and reviewing only the most relevant references, the probability of locating a pertinent reference is increased, dramatically, while increasing the effectiveness of time spent reviewing the results.
The system set out in the referenced patent application initially provides a set of information objects or a knowledge base; specifies connections between the information objects and associates attribute values with those connections. The system further includes a navigation history, representing the user's previous history of "travel" through the various information objects. The user inserts a profile description which represents a current information preference. The system determines a subset of the information objects, in response to the user's input; any connections that are related to those information objects; and the attributes which are associated with the connections, which are further modified in accordance with user's navigation history information. The system dynamically computes utility values for the connections in the determined subset as a function of the connection attributes and the user profile description. Thereafter, the information objects are ordered in accordance with the computed utility values and are presented to the user in an ordered manner.
When a user interrogates a database, the usual interface is a display screen which provides replies from the database, in response to the user's inquiries. This is the case when the user queries a knowledge base or database site via the world-wide web (WWW). In that instance, the search action commences by the user accessing a home page, followed by sequential accesses to linked subsystems from the home page. Each subsystem responds to a user query by presenting a response screen.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved system and method for responding to user queries to a knowledge base.
It is another object of this invention to provide a system and method for assuring that inquiries to a knowledge base are responded to with display screens which include data that is adaptively selected in accordance with prior expressed preferences of the user.